Yra
Description A race of Spectral humanoids with skin closely resembling black flames Each one of them have glowing markings all over their body and wings to represent their station e.g. Nobles and Royalty have multiple angelic wings like a seraph, Soldiers have demonic/Dragon wings, commoners/villagers have various other kinds. This doesn't apply to ALL yra however as commoners with angelic wings and higher ranks with lesser wing types can occur. One other physical attribute which differs between them is the large emblem in the centre of their chest, taking a different form for each yra. Heirarchy and Law Laws list in progress, not complete *No killing your fellow Yra outside of a sanctioned battle. *No disobeying a direct order from your superior. * * * Heirarchy Yra heirarchy is as follows (in order of highest to lowest): *King/Queen/Other suitable ruling title (specific term used is subjective, depends on the personal preference of whoever is currently in power). Royalty share the same class level but to a lesser extent. In general, they have angelic wings in varying numbers. *The Council, advisors to the current leader and they oversee law enforcement within their realm. *The Dragoons, an elite group of specifically chosen warriors who answer directly to the council. Their role varies depending on what is required, be it law enforcement, execution or otherwise. The dragoons have wings similar to dragons, albeit more stylised. They also possess abilities similar to dragons, such as powerful claw techniques, flight, breath abilities, much greater resistance to arcane assault. *Military factions *Civilians, wing types are completely random. Abilities Lifespan and Cloaking The Yra have amazing longevity, meaning they live for a long time, therefore aging really slowly, approximately 8 times slower to that of humans. When an Yra dies, the Aether and Abyss holding them together disperses and returns to their original sources. They have very strict laws which must be upheld at all times, any lawbreakers are exiled for life rather than executed - this brings great shame to the exiled in most cases, the death sentence is considered an "easy" punishment. Another thing to note is their ability to change their physical form to appear like other races. For example, if any of the Yra were in the presence of humans, they would look like one as well. This "cloak" also suppresses their power, so that it doesn't influence those around them. Releasing it allows them to use their full range of abilities. Aether Control and Deity role They are considered deities due to their role as watchers and guardians over DaemonHaven, they only interfere when they deem it necessary. All Yra have an innate understanding of Aether Manipulation, which allows them to create and control stabilised Aether Rifts, which can transport them to specified locations without suffering any negative effects. This also allows them to control the space around them, bending it to their will to some degree. Corruption Due to an imbalance in the two arcane forces they're made of, some Yra undergo a gradual mutation into a more demonic form, slowly losing their intelligence and becoming more like monsters. These corrupted yra are easily distinguished from their non-corrupted brethren due to their twisted demonic forms and much larger size. Corruption can be either forcefully induced from an outside source, or happen over time due to the imbalance being present from birth. The main notable features distinguishing a corrupted Yra from non-corrupted is their markings, wings and general physical structure. Corrupt markings in most cases are a blood red colour, and more sinister in appearance - normal yra markings are swirly in most cases (with the exception of their core crystals which have unique appearances). A corrupt Yra's core crystal is riddled with gouges, as if forcefully damaged. In terms of their physical appearance, as earlier mentioned they have a more demonic form, with spikes and other appendages protruding from various points of their bodies while retaining the natural black flame skin all Yra have. Trivia A strange thing to note about them is that the Yra each seem to have an obsession with a type of food or beverage, which varies between them. Rhaiken for example has an odd obsession with cookies and becomes easily agitated if someone tries to steal them from him.